Before Teddy's First
by TeddyLupin67890
Summary: Harry has a talk with Teddy before he begins his first year at Hogwarts.


"Harry" came a soft, but slightly disgruntled, voice, "I know that its hard for you to talk about the war and what happened between you and Voldemort, but….." The boy paused, trying to decide what to say next.

After several long minutes he said, "I was just wondering…. Well hoping really…. That if its not to hard…. Could you please…."

Harry Potter turned and looked at the boy. His hair was a putrid green right now, matching the sick look he had on his face.

Slowly Teddy Lupin, Harry's godson finished what he had been trying to say.

"I am really nervous about going to Hogwarts tomorrow and I was wondering if you could tell me about my parents once more. I know that it's hard for you and all because you loved and lost so much, but I am just hoping."

"Its fine" said Harry, gently patting his knee, indicating that the boy should sit. "You're right you know Teddy, its hard for me to talk about everything that happened because of everyone I lost. I also know that I wished I had had someone to talk to about my parents before I went off to Hogwarts. I know you don't want me to repeat exactly the same story I have told you before, so instead," Harry was looking into the boy's eyes, "I was wondering if you would want to ask me any questions about them or what happened."

Teddy was taken back. Harry had told him the story of what happened to his parents, the exact same rehearsed and painful story, so many times; ending in tears every time. This was the first time that Harry had been able to keep from crying.

"Well," Teddy said slowly, "could you possibly tell me about the first time that you met my parents?"

A smile spread across Harry's face. "Of course." He had been worried that Teddy might ask why Harry hadn't been able to save them. That was the question that Harry had fought with so many times.

"Well I met your dad during my third year at Hogwarts. He was my best Defense Againist the Dark Arts teacher ever. You remember I told you about the Dementors. Well that was the year that my godfather, Sirius Black broke out of jail."

Harry went on to tell Teddy about learning to produce a Patronus and about how his father had helped him find out that Sirius was innocent.

When they reached the part about Remus transforming into a werewolf and chasing after Harry and Hermione, Teddy let out a gasp.

He had known that his dad was a werewolf. Teddy had been lucky enough that a healer at St. Mungo's had been able to isolate the virus before Tonks had given birth. Teddy was lucky not to be a werewolf.

"You remember when I explained to you that when someone transforms into a werewolf without having took wolfsbane potion, they really have no control?"

"Yeah," Teddy said.

"Well that's what happened. With finding out that everything about the way my parents died and how they had been betrayed by one of their friends, you dad just forgot about his potion. I do not blame him for what happened."

Teddy smiled. It made him Happy to know that Harry wasn't upset that his father had tried to kill him.

"How did you meet my mom, Harry?"

"Aww, well that's a story that is a lot simpler to explain." Harry smiled. "I was stuck at Dursley's and your mom and a lot of other members of the Order of the Phoenix came to get me. Your mom startled me because she had come into my bedroom to help me pack and looked in a mirror, decided she didn't like her hair color, and changed it to a bubblegum pink."

Teddy laughed at the story, immediately turning his hair to be a bubblegum pink color.

"Anything thing else you want to know?"

"Not right now," Teddy said.

"Well then in that case I have something for you," Harry said with a brilliant smile that Teddy had seen before.

"What is it??" Teddy asked with a glee in his eye. The last time Harry had said he had a gift for Teddy and smiled like that, he had given Teddy his first broom, _The Lighting Bolt!_ (A/N: it was not endorsed by Harry, this is just all I could think of).

"It is a gift that I received during my third year from Uncle Fred and George," Harry began. "The item was actually made by my dad, my godfather, wormatil, and your dad."

Teddy smiled, knowing that if the Marauder's had made it, then it had to be great! Teddy immediately thought back to the bedtime stories Harry and Ginny had told him about them and the mischief they had inspired in Fred and George (the self proclaimed Junior Marauder's).

Harry handed Teddy a bit of parchment and said, "Do you remember when I told you storied about the Marauder's Map?" Harry asked.

Teddy looked down; remembering the stories Harry told him about causing trouble. A smile spread across Teddy's face.

"I can see from the smile you remember all to well," said Harry. "Now I am going to remind you to keep this a secret and I am not even going to bother to ask you to stay out of trouble; seeing as you are the son of a Marauder, I am fully expecting owls from a highly stressed McGonagall" Harry laughed.

Once Teddy stopped laughing, he looked at Harry and saw a very serious face.

"There is one more important rule though Teddy," trying to keep a strict looking face, "under no circumstance are you to tell aunt Gin or aunt Hermione about this because I do not want to sleep on the couch for a week," Harry said, breaking down into laughter.

Realizing what Uncle Harry had said, Teddy broke down laughing.

Harry wrapped Teddy into a hug and said, "Three things. One, I want you to do well in your studies but remember to make friends and have fun. Two, remember that although I am not your biological parent, know that I love you like a son," Harry said, with a tear in his eye.

Teddy hugged him and asked, "And the third thing?"

"Don't mail home a toilet seat. I heard Uncle George tell you that story and remember that why you are safe in the castle, I am here with Gin."

Harry and Teddy both broke down in laughter, dreaming about the reaction Ginny would have in she received a Hogwarts toilet seat in the mail.


End file.
